inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyama Hiroto
Kiyama Hiroto (基山 ヒロト) (alien name: Gran), is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven season 3, game and anime. He was a forward and the captain of The Genesis, now he's a forward of Inazuma Japan. He will appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO game. Background Hiroto was an orphan at the Sun Garden orphanage, he was lonely there, but every time their "father" came to the orphanage, he and his "brothers" and "sisters" were happy. He was chosen to be the captain of The Genesis, the team which was trained playing against the teams which were "powered-up" using the Aliea Meteorite. His team was never powered by the Aliea Meteorite. Appearance He has red hair and bright teal eyes, and has an extremely pale white skin tone. In his first appearances, he wore a long, orange jacket, with a dark purple shirt , and had his red hair straight with one bang in front of his face. When he appears as the captain of The Genesis his hair is raised up except for the bangs. In season 3, his hairstyle changes yet again. It is more uneven than the earlier hairstyles. In the Inazuma Eleven 3 games, Hiroto's casual outfit is not what it is shown to be in the anime, but it was a dark purple striped t-shirt, with a short orange unbuttoned t-shirt on the outside, serving as a jacket. This outfit was shown in the fifth ending of the original series. Hiroto's GO outfit is revealed to be a grey jacket, with a white collared blue shirt underneath. This is fitted with white pants, and brown colored shoes. Hiroto's hair has now changed into a different hairstyle, and he now notably wears glasses. Personality He is shown to be a caring person as he cares for his father, sister and siblings. As seen in Episode 61, when his father told him to release the limiter, which is a device to hold back the power they have actually gained through training. However, if it was released, it would grant the person's body inhumane strenght, but would result in cramping of the muscle and other physical discomfort, to which Hitomiko related to, by stating that "their bodies will scream until their insides fall apart. Hiroto refused to use it as it would hurt his teammates' body. Because of his hesitation, his father made Ulvida the captain for the 2nd half of the game against Raimon. He's also very kind, like in Episode 100 when he promised Kogure to go camping with everybody someday. He also showed his kind and caring personality when Hijikata, Endou and Kidou tried to help The Kingdom into playing their real soccer. They sneaked in Garshield's mansion and stole the data from his main system computer about the plan to take over the world. Plot Season 2 Hiroto mades his debut briefly during the match of Raimon against Epsilon at Manyuuji's school, but when Kira Hitomiko looks to where he is Hiroto isn't there anymore. He first appears as captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches in secret, and was first fully introduced in Episode 36. In Episode 44, after watched Raimon's match with Yokato, he asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with he and his team. Endou becomes surprised and asks when Hiroto had begin to play soccer, but the second just ignores and says that the match will be at midday at Yokato's field. When they arrive at the designated area to start the match, it was revealed that his team is one of the elite of Aliea Academy. In the Episode 45 he allong with his teammates had a match against Raimon. During the game Hiroto play without effort and was able to score easily against Majin The Hand even without using a hissatsu. When the score was 20-0 to his team, Hiroto used Ryuusei Blade to end the match, which causes Kazemaru and Kurimatsu to leave the team by fear and Fubuki to become unconscious and seriously injuried. He then becomes curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm-and-cool person like Gazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. His team fights against Raimon once more, where he quickly made his team first goal with Ryuusei Blade. Despite this, after a long fight Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following the after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's a the name that belongs to his father's dead son. Later in that episode he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Academy students and Coach Hitomiko. Season 3 During season 3, Hiroto was one of the chosen to become one of Inazuma Japan members. He was placed in A- team, which is Endou's team. During the match he scores the first goal of his team (and season) with Ryuusei Blade. Hiroto is chosen as one of the sixteen representatives for Japan. During the match against Fire Dragon Hiroto managed to evolve his Ryuusei Blade to the V2 level and with this score the third goal to Inazuma Japan. At the time when Inazuma Japan was playing against The Empire, because of Endou's absence, he takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured, and scores Inazuma Japan's first goal, along with Gouenji and Toramaru with a new hissatsu technique, Grand Fire. Then Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou to sneak into Brazil's area, he transferred data about Garshield into his pendrive from the main database to hand in to the police. In Episode 121, some days before the match against Little Gigant, Fubuki requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him, wich they agreeds. After Endou perfects God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu and scores against Rococo, giving the first point to Inazuma Japan. Later he, Fubuki and Kidou bring the Big Bang, scoring other point against Little Gigant. After Inazuma Japan wins he is seen being reunited with Midorikawa, Saginuma, and his "sister". Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre In the first Inazuma Eleven movie, he came to the past in the Football Frontier finals to joins Raimon, helping fight against the terrible team Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fidio, Fubuki and Kanon at the 10 final minutes of the game. During the match he mades a pass to Kanon in order to score Raimon's second goal. Then, he is badly beaten by Ogre's shoots. During the last minutes of the game Hiroto uses Ryuusei Blade to make a chain shoot with Kidou's and Gouenji's Prime Legend in other to score the last goal. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Supernova' (Gran form) *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi ' *'SH The Birth '(with Fubuki Shirou) *'SH Big Bang' *'SH Space Penguin '(with Ulvida and Wheeze) *'DF Photon Flash' (Game) *'OF Scissors Bomb' (Game, Gran form) *'OF Southern Crosscut' (Game, Gran form) 'Relationships *Kira Seijirou '(foster father) *Kira Hitomiko (foster sister) Trivia *His English name, "Xavier Blitz" has the same surname with Kira Hitomiko's, "Aqualina Blitz". *Even though he was an antagonist at first, he actually was a really good person, as seen that he still cares about his 'father', although his 'father' already did something wrong to the team. *Hiroto is the only known character who has defeated a catch hissatsu with a normal shot. *In the game, Kidou notices that Hiroto is Gran first. *Hiroto is good with technology, as seen when Endou, Kidou, Hijikata, and him tried to find information in Garshield's main system computer. *Curiously, the two times that Hiroto's Ryuusei Blade evolved was during a final. The first was during the final of asia preliminaires against Fire Dragon and the second was during the final match of FFI against Little Gigant. *Hiroto is one of the few players in THE Inazuma Eleven universe who are called by his first name by most. Other examples are Atsuya, Touko, and Toramaru. *He has a character song titled "Starline". *According to the official japanese website, Hiroto's birthday is on October 23. He was born in October 23,1997. Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:The Genesis Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Raimon Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Midfielders Category:GO characters Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:The Genesis Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Raimon Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Midfielders Category:GO characters